


Say Anything

by aligator4508



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aligator4508/pseuds/aligator4508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward finally tells Winry how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One- The Eloquent Edward Elric...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right Here Next to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033853) by [aligator4508](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aligator4508/pseuds/aligator4508). 



> This is a revised/reworked version of a FMA fic I started like almost two years ago. I got the first two parts done, and was working on the third when my laptop pretty much blew up and I lost EVERYTHING... I had always meant to get back to it, I love Fullmetal... 
> 
> With that said, I decided to rework the original, and change the perspective. I've never really wrote a first person POV fic so this is a challenge for me anyway, let alone the fact that Edward is a 20yr old guy- and last time I checked I was unmistakeably female. 
> 
> But never the less, I've decided to rise to the challenge and see if I can get into Edward's head as I have with other characters from other fics. Usually in my fics, one character speaks to me, and I get to know them rather well. For FMA, it happens to be the main character, the Fullmetal Alchemist himself- Edward Elric. This plot bunny is the work of my husband trying to get me off the laptop, by playing FMA start to finish... (he obviously didn't know what he was doing...) I had this start bouncing around in my head and knew I'd have to write it out if I was ever going to get back to LKoA or the co-author gig with Cubbie... So I start this fic to get the muse working again, and since I never finished my first FMA fic as of yet, I decided to use it with this one and combine them. I hope you all like it...
> 
> Notes for this fic are as follows...  
> 1\. I am rather explicit when I write, so I'm pretty graphic when I go about describing or explaining things. I like to be thorough and bring the reader into the scene. Hopefully I am able to do this, I do strive for that... I don't hold back when it comes to language... if the character has a potty mouth, then I will portray them that way. Granted, FMA was rated TV14 and a few words were easliy slipped in. I do take it a step further... most fans of the series know that Edward Elric does not watch his mouth... When it comes to character relationships, I try to stick to what I think or see as canon. I won't write about a relationship that doesn't work for me... (sorry Ed/Mustang fans... I just don't see Edward as gay... but that's just me) I do get rather into the mischief bits- as my Aussie buddy Cubbie calls it... (You really should research FMA... I've loved Voltron longer but FMA is good too...) Don't like this sort of thing, don't read... I'm warning you now... If you like the naughty parts, well you'll be in luck... I am commited to throw at least one good chapter's worth in every fic I do.
> 
> 2\. I've never wrote 1st person POV before, so please bear with me... I know there will be mistakes, so please if you can over look them and they aren't so blatantly obvious, ignore them... please. If I am writing about something that Edward simply doesn't/can't know- after all he's no mind reader- I will write the other characters thought/feeling in the regular 3rd person POV. I hope that this doesn't get confusing... Sorry if it does... This is an experiment after all.
> 
> 3\. Knowledge of FMA is probably best... I don't go into long descriptions of what happened during the series, I may refer to something from the anime/manga and it would be helpful if the reader has a basic understanding of the original story and who the characters are.
> 
> 4\. Last but not least, I love contact with readers... I live for reviews/comments and emails/messages. I like to know that there is interest in what I'm writing. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!

Say Anything...  
Part One: The Eloquent Edward Elric

"Stupid bastard... that guy had a lot of nerve..." I grumbled as I made my way frantically back to the Rockbell house. I grimaced as the rain that had forced the fall to winter festival inside the tents started to steadily fall from the sky. I cursed my luck and the entire evening for my current predicament and wondered dejectedly at how I was going to get myself out of this mess without a wrench upside my hard head. My right shoulder already ached due to the reminants of the metal shards that were trapped in the muscle when I finally restored Al's body and my own arm. The weather usually caused it to be uncomfortable... this time was no different, although, part of it may have been because I used it to kick that stupid jerk's ass.

  
I made my way along the winding dirt road that was more mudd than anything at that point. Looking up I could see the yellow house just up the pathway and it renewed my resolve.

Al had been right... I absolutely hated admitting that. But I knew that I should of just asked her to the festival. Well, at least I should of asked her before my **_little_** brother suggested it and I sure as hell shouldn't have mentioned it being Al's idea.

Winry had been quite upset at that bit of information and I can still hear her voice ringing through my ears as she went ballistic on my ass. The wrench had come out and I received my expected cracks to the head. Over and done with, right...

  
I had figured when we all went to bed that night that it was over, that she had forgiven me, after all, she usually did with some time to think about it... So I did what I always did, I laid there bleeding, replaying the whole debacle in my head wondering where I went wrong and waiting for Winry to simply get the hell over it. She always did over dramatize everything...

  
At first, I wanted to rush into the house and blatantly argue that the whole thing had been Al's fault.

Ever since Al and I's discussion under that damn tree the week before, when Al had suggested I ask WInry to the festival, I've been having trouble talking to a certain automail mechanic. Maybe if I hadn't told Al how I really feel about Winry this might not have happened. Rational thought killed that option, I'm quite sure that my ** _little brother_**  once again had known for quite some time how I feel about our childhood friend.

Still, my mind replayed the whole incident and I took a deep breath then cursed proficiently as I stepped in a rather deep puddle of muddy water. When it splashed up into my already messy hair, I growled fiercely to myself and wished I would of hit that fucking bastard groping my automail mechanic, a little harder.

Wait a second...My automail mechanic... I've never referred to her as mine before... what the fuck am I thinking... I shake my head to clear out the lingering thoughts.

My mind and heart are a cluster-fuck of emotions that I pretend not to have any clue about... I do know quite a few things thanks to that idiot bastard Havoc, but it embarrasses the fuck out of me as well as making me extremely uncomfortable in certain situations which I have avoided like a plague until now. I'm not as dumb as I look or act when it comes to this type of thing. I just haven't had time to dwell on it until after Promise day... even then I avoided it.

  
One thing I am certain about right now is that I hafto find Winry. The storm had started just when she ran off... and the idea of her running around cold, wet, and crying doesn't sit well with me. I did promise that I would only make her cry happy tears... I hate feeling guilty...

I made it to the porch, my boots a muddy mess. My stupid yellow hair is falling haphazardly in my face and is sprinkled with bits of mudd, soaked with the rain and falling wildly from where it was fastened in a ponytail at the back of my head. My face is also splattered with traces of mudd and dried blood, I can literally feel my bottom lip swelling from the one good shot the pervert that I had knocked out had gotten in. If I had had my automail, it would have been over a lot faster and more satisfying and my lip wouldn't be throbbing which was an added bonus. Hmmm... cut off right arm...

I shrug off the stupid thought... I don't have my alchemy anymore so having a metal arm prolly wouldn't be worth it. The first time the decision was easy... no actual thought involved. I gave my right arm to save my brother's life. So I'm not about to do something stupid like loose it again. It was hard enough getting it back as it was... and I still have my automail leg for all my troubles.

I'd slice it off myself if it meant saving Winry or Al's life though. I remind myself that I'm no longer in the military and there is no danger to our lives anymore. Somethings you just don't forget and sometimes, there weren't alot of them, I had to admit if Al wasn't a walking tin can at the time, it might have been fun. 

Oh well, at least the leg gives Winry something to tinker with...

I stop just outside the door and I stared at it, a sudden, sinking feeling of guilt falling over me and I know I have to apologize for hitting that bastard.

But why should I say sorry when the stupid idiot had his paws all over my Winry. I would like to think that she didn't like being man-handled but I don't know her preferences... for all I know she could actually like being pawed at. I shudder at that thought but at the same time find it strangely inviting.

That was an image my brain didn't need. It sent every ounce of blood south to my cock and I roll my eyes in frustration. Not again... I sighed hard with exasperation, shaking my head. Hard is not a good word to think about right at this moment... because I am and painfully so.

  
I was totally floored when this first happened to me. I was almost sixteen when I realized that I had a physical attraction to my automail mechanic.

Stupid Havoc, fucking pervert... I closed my eyes as his voice bonded around through my skull.

”Think before you open your mouth boys. Women take everything the wrong way.” Ladies and gentlemen... the one the only Jean Havoc... chain-smoking extraordinair and I grudgingly admit a loyal friend...

I laughed sardonically at the memory.

I knew even then that my feelings for WInry ran deeper than just friendship, the way my pants would grow tighter when I thought too much about her was solid evidence of that. I closed my eyes to calm my breathing. Actually, I'm stalling and I know it... but that knowledge doesn't help me with the lead that had taken up residence in my ass. Winry calls it metallic fever... I call it procrastination.

However, now was not the time or place to be thinking about this. And what ever the case, the festival wasn't an appropriate place for the bastard I knocked out to go and get grabby.

My gods, didn't the idiot bastard realize it was a public dance? People would be watching and could plainly see his hands roaming all over Winry's girlie parts. There was probably even kids there somewhere... I cringed at the thought of someone else touching Winry in certain areas...

Then again, it was a Saturday night, and a dance... I probably would have lightened up if I had wanted to, and the girl in question wasn't Winry.

I sighed heavily as I realized I was still putting off the inevitable. Kicking off my heavy muddy boots, I stepped inside.

The house was almost pitch black, what light came through the hallway was from the moonlight streaming in through an open curtain. Nobody seemed to be home yet though... Granny had been out of town practically since I got here, while Al and Mei Chan hadn't returned from the festival as of yet. I looked around, hoping to find the girl that starred in that first erotic dream and every one after that as they haunted my every waking thought as well. Taking a deep breath, preparing for that blasted wrench, I called out to her.

"Winry... Are you home... Please tell me you're safe!" I made my way through the hallway and turned into the living room. "Winry PLEASE... Are you alright? I need to know you're ok."

I didn't get a response, it was eerily quiet and the silence was deafening. My heart sank as I searched the lower level of the house for my mechanic, with no luck finding her.

Slowly, I found myself climbing the stairs to the second floor. Disheartened, I shrugged out of my completely soaked white button down shirt and tossed it towards a laundry basket just inside the bathroom, not really paying attention if it landed where I intended it to.

I knew I had to pass her room as I walked to my own, the boards of the floor creaking with the weight of my automail leg as I got closer. I stopped just outside her door, I paused a second, when I was about to pass, I heard a low sob. Swearing to myself adamentally, I took a deep breath. Preparing myself for another beating with her beloved wrench, my right hand grasped the door knob.

The door opened squeaking loudly but the occupant did not turn towards the noise. My eyes focus directly on my childhood friend.

Winry was still wearing her short black skirt and grey sweater, although it was wet and had traces of mudd clinging to it, as if she had taken a fall into one of the many muddy puddles outside. She sat at the head of her bed, leaning against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't look up at me standing in her doorway. She just pushed her forhead to her knees and hid her face with her arms,

I knew she had been crying without even looking at her. I choked down my anger at myself and walked forward into her room to stand next to her at the edge of her bed.

"Winry..." I began softly standing directly in front of her, my shadow danced on the wall behind her from the small lamp on the desk.

"Go away Edward... I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now. Or maybe even ever again for that matter. Just go."

  
This scared me and I paused for a moment, collecting my thoughts so I wouldn't panic at her words.

I must have really fucked it up this time... I sighed heavily and took a seat on the edge of her bed with my back to her. I hung my head in my hands, while my mind feverishly worked to come up with something to say that wouldn't wind up making Winry even more upset.

"I'm sorry Winry... I've done a few things I shouldn't have done this past week."

"Can it Edward. I told you I don't want to hear it." She sniffled.

I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll go...." I paused. "Please Winry, understand that I am honestly sorry. I wouldn't of acted that way if I hadn't been..."

 I would have to admit it out loud in front of her if I was going to make any of this right... I stood up and began to walk to the door to put some distance between me and her wrench. I took a deep breath and forced out the rest of my sentence.

"If I hadn't of been jealous..."

Alright... there I said it, mission accomplished. That got my automail junkie's attention. Her face flew up and her eyes focused directly on me.

"Stop..." She commanded... her voice was small but I could tell she had put effort into it.

I obeyed and stopped in my tracks, remaining stick straight, I'm not as stupid as I act at times, I clearly expected an attack from behind.

But it didn't come... I turned slowly around to face my mechanically gifted childhood friend.

"At the train station... you said equivalent exchange. You wanted half my life in return for giving me half of yours. At the time, I thought I understood what you meant... but know I'm unsure. When I saw you for the first time after that last week, the conversation was nothing like I had imagined it would be." She sniffled some more and wiped at her left eye.

I watched from the middle of the room, my eyes never leaving her face. Her face was red from crying, eyes puffy and hair disheveled but I had never seen her look more attractive... I never understood what Havoc meant when he described a woman as being sexy... OR when Colonel Bastard outright said that Lt. Hawkeye was dead sexy and wanted to make the women in the military wear mini-skirts... I think I get what they were talking about now...

  
Only I would think something like that... I grumbled to myself. Next time, I'll probably fantasize about having her up against a wall or something... On second thought, that might not be so bad... the automail had been a hidden blessing. It had been heavy and in the end gave me exceptional upper body strength. I could easily lift Winry on to my waiting hard cock and hold her there while I pushed in and pulled out of her as I rolled my lower body against her in a rythmn pinning her between me and the wall... I'd be holding her hands above her head because I could... I wasn't exactly a pipsqueak any more... I'm at least a head taller than her now and I was going to use it to my advantage.

  
AGAIN... not the time or place... I brought myself back to the moment at hand.

  
"What do you mean Winry..." I asked her my voice purposely soft, clenching my fists in to the palms of my hands, feeling my nails dig into my flesh.

"Nevermind Edward... I should have known better."

Should have known better... what the hell is that supposed to mean...

I cleared my throat...

"Winry, if you don't tell me what you mean, then I can't fix the problem." I grounded out through a set jaw.

Winry sighed and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "No Ed, you don't get to talk yourself out of this one."

"Winry, please... you have to listen to me. You've always listened to me... even when you were mad." I rubbed my skull gingerly remembering the cracks I had taken throughout the past several years.

"I've listened to you forever now Edward. Since we were small children even..." She gave an unhumorous short laugh. "But you never stop to hear me Edward."

"Hear you?" I questioned. Hear her... I always hear her...

"I hear everything you tell me... whether you think I do or not."

"Then maybe I heard you wrong... at the train station." She blinked sadly and hugged her knees tighter to her chest.

"I don't understand..." I replied confused and took a step towards her again. Deciding that I'm pretty safe from WInry's wrench at the moment, I crossed the remaining space to sit on the edge of her bed once more.

Winry just stared into space and didn't say anything about why I was still there or what I thought I was doing by sitting down when she hadn't asked me to. Finally, after several long minutes, and my eyes never leaving her face as I studied it, trying selfishly to find words that would make her stop being so upset with me; she looked up at me, for the first time noticing that I was sitting next to her.

"I should have guessed you'd have no clue what you were saying at the train station... but still, I had hoped."  
My heart began to race... Hoped... did she just say that she hoped for something that I could possibly give her?

"What did you hope for Winry?" I could hear the shakiness of my own voice as I spoke.

Without warning she suddenly jumped up to a standing position and stood above me, her eyes searching my face. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her upper arms with the palms of her hands for warmth. The rain had soaked her clothing and now that she wasn't curled up into herself, the air caused a chill to creep up her cold bare skin and through the wet material of her clothing. I was suddenly all too aware that I was shirtless at the moment. I could feel the blush creeping to my cheeks.

Her eyes narrowed as she caught my amber eyes. "Do you ever think of me Edward..." She shook her head and her voice was almost a whisper. "Why don't you ever try to touch me... don't you think I'm pretty."

My expression turned confused at first, then morphed into surprise. That was unexpected... how am I supposed to answer that?

She wants me to think of her... my mind wrapped around her words. my heart stopped as I finally registered her second and third question.

Wait... my eyes grew wide as I realized she was asking me if I thought she was pretty... Did she just say she WANTS me to touch her...

I swallowed hard, trying to find the words that I hoped weren't going to make me out to look like a complete asshole.

"Winry, of course I find you pretty. I think you're beautiful... Always have, even when we were kids. No matter what, don't ever doubt that you're beautiful to me Winry..."

I think that was a smile I received from that comment and my heart started to thump harder in my chest against my ribcage.

"Then what did you mean at the train station..." Winry asked me in a low voice averting her eyes.

Maybe I didn't see the smile I thought I did. Slowly, I got to my feet and headed to the door.

Making up my mind, I took a deep breath and glued my courage in place. I have wanted Winry for years now... she has always been my friend, however something changed when my hormones kicked in. Granted it was a little late, however, I reasoned that I had an awful lot on my mind at the time. Most fifteen year olds weren't galavanting across Amestris, trying to return their bodies back to normal. Then after the fight at the 5th labratory and Envy stabbing me.., my dreams were damn near becoming problematic because I was even having them during the day. I'm not even going to start on how hard she paralyzes me with a mere look or how my cock leaks everytime she has me on her damn table to repair my leg even now.

She makes me want things that I had no clue in the beginning how to interpret. Stuff I had to ignore because of the situations Al and I found ourselves in. I could only focus on one thing at a time...

Even though I did try to not think about it, I had been thinking of her the first time my body responded physically and it had scared the crap out of me.

“You mean you seduced your mechanic…”

It was Hughes' voice that I hear inside my head. His words will always taunt me. I can hear them even now word for word years later plain as day, just like I could replay the fight with the two souls in one suit of armor that landed me in the hospital, and causing Winry to have to replace my arm once again that particular time.

When everyone had finally left the room, I laid back down, hoping to get some rest... I was wound so tight... frustration and tension were my friends. I could still feel her hand on my chest as she examined both my automail arm and leg. At the time I had no clue or at least it hadn't occured to me why my body was acting up and betraying me but it was nothing compared to when I woke up and Al still anchored in his suit of armor was staring at me.

I could hear Al this time, his voice sounding off in the distance as he tried to gain my attention. But even the faint worry in his tone couldn't pull me away from where I was.

  
“Brother...?”

The feeling was indescribable. It was both the sweetest thing ever and painful at the same time... I subconsciencely knew that the painful part was because it wasn't real. The warmth and tightness that enveloped me felt real... almost vividly excruciating.

In short, I never wanted the feeling to end.

My face was buried in the crook of her neck and I could smell the fragrance of wild flowers and a hint of motor oil. Since when did Winry start wearing perfume? And what was that sound coming from her throat. My name escaped her in a gasp and I could taste the salty yet yummy skin of her jaw line as I licked her skin with the flat of my tongue.

I distinctly remember trying to make sense of the whole scene...

Wait a minute… why am I licking Winry anyway? My flesh hand ran down her arm and my knuckles grazed the side of her breast. I stiffened with embarrassment because it had been an accident and I clearly expected a wrench to the head once she realized what was going on. I leaned up on my automail arm and looked down our bodies and I almost choked at the wet soft heat hugging my growing even harder cock. I had never gotten this hard before... then again, my fantasies were rather tame compared to this one. My eyes locked on the scene, mesmerized once I realized I was buried inside her, my hard length bottoming out at the end of her passage, the tip bumping up against something soft and pliant, that felt deliriously awesome. I was amazed as I look at the image in front of me, she was able to take most of me inside her and that excited me even more.

  
I knew enough then that I was about to explode, it wasn't the first time I had gotten off and I could tell from the sensation racing down my spinal cord straight to my erection that I was about to… to…

  
What exactly was it that the military instructor said at that stupid in-service… oh right… I was about to have what he clinically called an orgasm... which Havoc later explained the word cum to me... the nosebled was epic but I got the point...

I was about to come inside her. I'd heard Colonel Bastard use that word a time or three as well... I wanted to panic but found it felt way too wonderful to stop without finishing... besides, Havoc had mentioned that it was somewhat rude to not finish and a girl would most likely take it the wrong way. Not that I believe everything he says... but just in case... he does seem to know his way around the opposite sex.

I was actually doing it, I was having sex… with Winry and with the look on her face she wanted to be having sex with me and I smirked as two of the seven deadly sins reared their ugly heads... Lust and Pride... only this time not homunculus, a good combination really... even though I knew I was in love with her, I still wanted her... at the reminder that I was doing a fairly good job at whatever the fuck dream me was doing. This is where pride became evident and that vision, the one I couldn’t take my eyes off of, where I thrusted my hard as automail cock into her and became one with her had to be the hottest thing I've ever seen even now...

  
Unfortunately I haven't been as lucky as my ** _little_** brother in that department.

  
Once again, I iterate ** _LITTLE_** brother... it frustrates me more than I care to admit that he seems to get all the breaks. Maybe it's cuz he spent most of his adolescent years in a suit of armor, that was all my fault by the way... and probably the reason he can actually speak his mind. I swear sometimes Al is just too honest. I guess it doesn't hurt him any that his girlfriend is the princess of Xing... From what Al's told me, they are all about their mate... I shudder trying not to remember some of the things Al told me.

  
Anyway, where the hell was my mind getting these images from...

My flesh hand ran over her arm and finally palmed her breast and I knew it was going to be over way too soon... especially if I pulled out and pushed back in… engulfing myself in delicious heat. I felt my abdominal muscles contract and tighten.

Yet there was something distracting me, something sounding far off that kept interrupting my impending bliss. I didn’t know what it was but it was starting to really piss me the hell off. I used the frustration to my advantage and began to thrust myself harder into her, hearing her cry out my name made that tension snap.

That did it; I felt the grip of her inner muscles surround my cock as they spasmed, like her body itself was sucking me in. It only made my cock harder and throb giving me a heads up that I was about to bust. I know I cried out her name for real as I emptied my essence into her.

I had never been so hard or came so much in my life... well since the whole puberty thing happened anyway.

I remember when it finally came to me, that it hadn't been real... because all of a sudden, I could feel something rather wet and sticky on my lower belly and along with the fingernails on chalkboard like sound of the word brother echoing through empty armor, I had shot up to an upright position, not giving a thought to the stitches I had recently aquired due to the face off in the lab. Envy couldn't kill me but he sure as hell could make me bleed.

Damn cock-sucker...

I was embarrassingly more aware of the warm sticky substance causing my boxers to stick to my skin. I was grateful when I realized that it was still rather dark in the room, Al didn't need to know what was going on... He wouldn't understand about hormones until he got his body back... The lack of light meant that Al could not see the crimson color of my face or the goofy grin that had just been wiped off of it.

“What the fuck was that!” I exclaim without thinking... I'm so eloquent at times like these... before I chance venturing a glare over at Al.

Once I did look over at my younger brother, I had really wished I hadn’t. If a suit of armor could look horrified and embarrassed at the same time, then Al managed it flawlessly.

“Are you alright brother? You were moaning and crying out for Winry. I thought you were dreaming she was hurt or something. I was about to call Hughes and see if he could bring her back here.” I can still hear the concern that he had in his voice.

Again I open my mouth without thought... " NO... anything but that, I don’t need her here.”

I was sure I wouldn't be able to look her in the eye at that point. I was horrified at the aspect of facing my childhood friend after seeing her under me, my mind’s eye kept seeing the hazy need reflecting from her own while I pushed into her pausing to hover over her, commiting my dream to memory.

“I don’t think she was hurting Al.” I sounded more upset than I actually was... prolly the embarrassment was becoming a factor because I was desperately trying hard to hide the sticky wet mess I made from my rather observant brother.

“Look it scared you so bad you had an accident!” Al had exclaimed.

Too late...

“I should really go get somebody.” Al continued.

He was determined to help even if I didn't want him to. If he was aware of the situation, he might be a little understanding about the whole thing but my stupid pride wouldn't let me explain.

“Could ya keep your voice down?” I hissed menacingly raking my flesh hand through my hair. Maybe if I told him half the truth...

“I wasn’t having a nightmare Al.”

“Sure sounded like it to me…” Al argued. The kid was actually going to argue with me about this.

So I relented a little bit... I wasn't really in the mood... after all, I was still seeing images of naked Winry...

I sighed heavily... "Look Al... I'm glad to know that you got my back but I’d appreciate it if we kept this between us. I don’t want you goin and tellin anyone about this. Especially Winry... Okay Al.” I moved to get up, sliding to the side of the bed so that I could make my way to the attached bathroom.

“Are you sure… if you’re having nightmares maybe the doctors can help.”

“It wasn’t a nightmare Al…” I was trying to explain as I stood up. “I wasn’t hurting her... I swear.”

Oh fuck that wasn’t pain… it was… it… felt so real... I could feel my spent flesh start to stir and harden again at the memory. Panicking, I flew past my brother in a flash towards the bathroom.

“Brother!” Al screamed his voice echoing through his armor as usual when I pushed past him. “You should let me call for a nurse or something, you’ll bust open your stitches! At least let me help you.” Al stood and made a slight move towards me when he noticed I had stopped in my tracks in the door frame of the bathroom.

Al heard the sharp intake of breath I took and the small growl of frustration before he heard the words. He was sure it was my voice but then again I never really stayed mad at him and he had no clue why I would be upset with him now but never the less, the threat resounded through the room and caught Al somewhat off guard.

“Al… don’t make me go find a can opener.”

Once I knew what was causing a certain part of my anatomy to lengthen and thicken, I purposely tried to control it... although the little head definitely had a mind of it's own... that first time, when I had that dream and I ended up making a mess in my boxers... she had just finished matinence on my arm.

"Hell yeah, I wanted to touch her... Damn straight I wanted more than to just touch her. I wanted to feel her body beneath me, like in my imagination... to run my hands all over her body, feeling every curve and hear every sound she made. I wanted to take my tongue and trace the points of her breasts and stick my nose in the apex of her thighs to smell that aroma that was uniquely her. I wanted to roll my tongue inside her entrance and feel her come around it as I tasted how wet she got. Thanks to the inservices the military made mandatory, I am aware of what sex is... I knew that the reason my cock became erect was to push inside Winry and send part of me into her for the purpose of creating life. It was amazing, what the human body could do... after all, even alchemy couldn't do that. There were a lot of things I have learned that alchemy could not do...

It is incredible to me the way she makes me feel, I don't even have to touch her to have all the blood in the head on my shoulders race south to the head in my pants. I know that people get physical for reasons other than reproduction. I know enough to comprehend that it's supposed to feel awesome... for both participants... According to Havoc, getting laid was the best thing in the entire universe. You didn't have to be in love with your partner to be able to fuck each other's brains out. I used to shudder at the thought of how Havoc used to try to give me pointers on women... and when he outright described to me how to do certain thing to bring them pleasure, I had called him a perverted bastard, then stalked off.

But I do love Winry... I've loved her more than anything for some time now. If Promised Day taught me anything, it was that I loved her and not just as a childhood friend. Trying to get me to say it out loud was like pulling teeth but I knew it in my heart of hearts that I was desperately in love with her. The two years Al and I had spent recuperating in Resembol had confirmed that I wanted her in my life forever. If I was to be honest with myself, I'd admit that, first, I was aware of that long before Al and I's two year sabatical, and second, I can't imagine my life without her, nor do I want to.

I watched her expression as she waited for me to answer her. Keeping eye contact, I slowly stood up, my automail foot thudding against the floor board as I took a step towards the open door.

Winry watched me move past her and she turned her body to keep facing me. The back of her knees hit her mattress and she allowed herself to sit down. Thinking that I was walking out of the room, her heart fell into her stomach and her thoughts raced berating herself for even entertaining the notion that I loved her as anything other than my childhood friend. She looked at me with tear filled eyes, some trickling down her reddened cheeks.

I made it to the wooden door and grasped the doorknob. I paused, taking a deep breath and blowing it out forcefully. Closing my eyes, the door creaked loudly as I shut it slowly.

Winry eyed my actions, confusion crossing her features and she arched her brow while the doorknob clicked into place inside the door frame causing more questions to filled her brain when she heard the lock turn into place.  
I tried the doorknob to confirm that it had locked and I turned around slowly to face the wide-eyed girl of my dreams.

"Winry..." I whispered, my long bangs falling forward, covering the left side of my face.

She continued to stare at me with confusion as I bridged the gap between them.

"What are you doing Edward... You didn't have to shut and lock the door to answer my question."

"I didn't want Al to come looking for us and interrupting what I have to tell you." I answered nervously trying to sound confident but my insides were turning and knotting up. I crossed the empty space and then fell to my knees in front of her, her knees on each side of me.

WInry shifted suddenly feeling the nervousness of having me so close. My arm brushed her leg and I could see the goose bumps spring forth from her skin.

"Please Edward just tell me. So that I can actually get on with it... for some reason, I have to hear you say it..."

I brought my hand to her chin to tilt her face up so that I could search her eyes. My heartbeat hammered in my ears as I worked out in my head how I'm going to say what I needed to tell her. I had to tell her how I feel now, there was no getting around it and no more running away from it.

"Winry... why would you think that I've never touched you... Beides... what about when we were kids wrestling around... and then you took care of me after the automail surgeries... you have to touch me when you do the matinence on my leg even now. What do you want me to say?"

Winry sighed frustrated. "Honestly Edward, you can't say it.... you can't tell me that you just don't find yourself attracted to me, that you care about me because we've known each other our whole lives but not like that. Is that what you meant by your whole equivelant exchange crap..."

My heart stopped beating all together with those words and my lungs felt as if they had collapsed causing the oxygen in them to disappear.

She doesn't think I'm attracted to her... and of course I care about her because we've been friends our whole lives but doesn't she understand that it's so much more than that... How do I get her to hear me... FUCK... come on Edward... think of something to say... she deseves better than this...

I take a deep breath to center myself.

"Winry, listen to me..." I placed my hands on her cheeks and rubbed the tears from her eyes with my thumbs. She seemed to take a deep breath and relented to listen to what ever it was I had to say. I looked at her nervously trying to catch my breath without giving away that she had stolen it from me.

I searched her eyes for any answers or ideas that would help me.

"I'm listening Edward... Please just do it... get it over with..."

I hated that she was being so flippant about the way I feel about her. Granted she doesn't know the extent of my feelings but still, she doesn't have to write them off so casually. It really must not mean much to her that my feelings for her are way beyond friendship. But why was she so insistant on knowing and what was it that she was hoping would happen once it was out in the open.

I watched her watching me as I held her face in my hands and suddenly I felt a peaceful calm surround me. Somehow, at the moment I knew what I needed to do.

I hesitated only a second as I contemplated where her wrench was. My nerves causing a slight shake to my hands. My eyes darted down and up from her lips back to her eyes. It would be my first real kiss, my first anything of this manner honestly and I found myself actually praying that even if she pushed me away that I wouldn't embarrass myself too badly. If I was going to do it, I wanted to do it right and call me selfish but I wanted to burn it into my memory so that even when I took that wrench to my head, I could do it knowing just how soft her lips were and how sweet she tasted if only for a second, Hopefully she doesn't hit me hard enough to cause memory loss...

I slanted my lips over hers trying to angle my face just right so that our noses wouldn't get caught up and cause me to make a huge mess out of a simple act. I could feel the softness of her lips against my own as I finally made contact.

Winry let out a soft squeak from her throat as she felt me touch our lips together. Her eyes were wide with shock and her mind was racing. She hadn't expected me to do something like this.

Of course Winry had been patient... She had been waiting for him to so much as hold her hand for quite some time now. She fought to calm herself and relax into his kiss but she didn't know how. She had avoided other advances for her affections especially when she was in Rush Valley, but her heart belonged to Edward... her whole being belonged to him, everything was his if he asked.

I felt her relax and push into the kiss, closing her eyes... It was a simple sweet chaste kiss that both us felt in our toes, at least I did, I hated releasing her. it ended too soon as I pulled back to look her in the eyes.

I smiled timidly. "You didn't brain me..."

Winry blinked her eyes as if coming out of a daze. "You kissed me..."

My hand went to the back of my head beginning to rub my neck to relieve some of the tension. A habit I picked up when I'm embarrassed... My face went red and I gave a short nervous laugh. "I guess I did..."  
I had to respond to that right...

"Are you going to answer my question or was... was that your answer?" Winry asked her eyes lighting up with an emotion I couldn't quite determine as a small smile crossed her face, tracing her middle and index finger over her bottom lip.

She could still feel his touch there... He had been unbelieveably gentle and she truly had liked kissing Edward, but her problem was that even though she had longed for him to kiss her, he had done so like one would kiss a brother or sister.  
I noticed the look in her eye as her question once again filled my ears. I grumbled at that, I really had hoped that actions would speak louder than words. I remained quiet for a moment as I sought a different approach.

You just kissed her like you would a little sister, **YOU STUPID IDIOT**... I could swear I was hearing Havoc's voice in my head. That was impossible... although, I do know the guy quite well. Jean had been the one to talk to me about this sort of thing and even though I had called him a perverted bastard, if it wasn't for Havoc, I wouldn't have a clue what I was happening here... let alone what I should do now.

  
Use your tongue... touch your tongue to her lips and see if she opens up to you... That was my own voice inside my head.  
At this point, I'm pretty much willing to try anything... I swallowed hard before I decided to follow some of what Havoc had told me about making Winry feel good. I licked my lips slowly as one hand went to the back of her head to pull her to me and the other rested firmly on her ribcage.

  
"Winry..." I whispered, ghosting my lips over her mouth. Maybe I could answer her questions like this... I happily thought... and I relaxed my mouth a bit, opening it enough for my tongue to touch her bottom lip.

  
I heard Winry gasp as she felt my tongue trace her lip. I could feel her heart pounding in her chest echoing through her ribcage into my hand resting there as she opened her mouth slightly so that she could touch her tongue to mine.

  
When I felt her tongue touch mine, I thought I was prepared for it... I wasn't... a shot went straight to my groin and my cock jumped, our tongues began a sensual dance. Gently she opened her mouth to me and I tentively started to explore.

  
My desire for her was tenfold what I usually had running through my body due to a fantasy, only this time it was her warm, delicious mouth causing my cock to rise, straining against the zipper of my pants and definitely harder than the metal used to make my automail leg. It throbbed, driving me almost to the point of no return. When Winry moaned into my mouth, I realized that she was actually letting me kiss her... I racked my brain at what I was supposed to do next... what exactly was it that Havoc had told me to do now...

  
I pulled away enough to search her eyes and found her trying to catch her breath.

  
"Winry... at the train station... What I meant to say... I can't just give you half my life... I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

  
I kissed the corner of her mouth then traveled my tongue along her jawline.

  
"I don't ever want to watch another guy touch you again... and... I... I want... I want you to touch me,"

  
I buried my face in her ear and breathed in the scent of sweet pea and automail lubricant.

  
"I want to touch you.. to taste you with my tongue... to suck on your nipples and to thrust my hard cock inside you." I added that last part to get my point across then took her earlobe between my teeth.

  
WInry sucked in her breath, as I released her earlobe and trailed my tongue down her neck. Her pulse quickened against my mouth as I spread open-mouth kisses along her neck and collarbone.

  
WIthout realizing it, I gently began to push her backwards onto her bed. Standing up, noticing that her legs dangled off the bed, I swung her legs onto the bed and positioned her so that she was no longer hanging off the side of it. She could relax now and allow me to lick every inch of her body... Lucky me...

  
Winry stared up at me as I hovered above her. I can see the anxiety and the excitement in her eyes. This scene feels familiar... but the feeling is sooo much better. Real versus fantasy... real is the definitely the way to go

  
"Edward... Have you ever done... you've been with a woman before right?" Winry asked me, if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

  
My nose began to bleed as my mouth once again as always ran away with out clearing what it was about to say with my brain.  
"Of course not... where'd you get that idea..." I cried... and right at the worst possible moment...

  
"The way you were talking just a minute ago." Winry answered me back with the same tone of voice.

  
What did I say to make her think I had any experience in this area... I had only told her what I was thinking... She couldn't possibly think that I actually would do something like that.

  
"What am I supposed to think when you say words like that?" Winry demanded, however, she wasn't moving from under me and that gave me some confidence at least.

  
"You could think the obvious, that I was in the military and for years I had to listen to jerks like Havoc and Colonel Bastard talk about nothing but sex and woman... I swear somethings they said didn't make sense and I highly doubt that some of them were even possible."

  
Winry smiled at me, and I could see by her expression that she had jumped to conclusions.

  
"So, what do we do now..." She asked me as if talking about the weather.

  
I flashed her my smirk, the one that usually indicates that I'm up to something sneaky. I can only hope it had the desired effect...

To be continued...  
Part Two-


	2. Part 2- Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed has insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! I've been out of it for a minute. Sorry 'bout all that. We had a fire that literally wiped out almost everything we had a little over a month ago and writing was the furthest thing on my mind. We are still trying to recoup from the tragedy (we had to move to a new house, I'm currently butting heads constantly with my teenager and dealing with my 68 yr old dad that has moved in with us due to the fire... so between being cussed out by a 17yr old and being talked to like a 10 yr old as well as trying to settle in the new house while replacing everything and trying desperately to figure out how I'm going to afford everything...) I finally said enough and delved into this next part to escape reality... broke my left food last week because I'm not used to the new house's floorplan... what a clutz! Anyhow, I missed you all... you are literally the opiate of my existence and I absolutely am addicted to each and every one of you. Look forward to hearing from you... 
> 
> Still can't believe you read my drabbles *LOL* Feel free to email, or comment... or both. I love knowing I have friends that are as obsessed with FMA as I am.
> 
> Love you ALL!  
> Aligator4508  
> (Melissa)
> 
> PS- the formatting sucks... won't let me cut/paste so I'm doing the best I can to post what I have with what I got. Hope it doesn't take from the reading...

Part Two- Hard

_What the FUCK just happened..._

My hormone addled brain screamed at me as I went flying... Yes, I mean **FLYING** across the room. I could faintly feel the thrumbing of something resembling pain in my left temple and I swear I'm bleeding when I hit the closed locked wooden door upside down.

I chanced a look up to see what exactly did happen cuz I know I didn't just imagine the whole thing that just conspired. I can still feel the heat of her lips against mine- damn it... which is probably why I don't mind that I'm FUCKING bleeding.

I quickly righted myself to look at the girl in question because how can you get somebody that worked up and simply swing a metal wrench at them. I flashed her my most heated glare as I sat up crossing my legs.

I wasn't dumb enough to move and Winry knew it.

She glared at me with a look I am not familiar with and my expression quickly changed from one of anger to one of confusion. I rubbed my head involuntarily and had the sense to look guilty. But that never stopped my mouth from running away with words I haven't cleared it to say.

"What the fuck was that Winry!"

I cried vigorously rubbing the knot I am sure will be quite apparent tomorrow.

"Just what the HELL do you think you are doing Edward!!!" She screamed back at me and I flinched without knowing I was doing it. I don't understand what had happened, nor do I really want to. I'm floored at her reaction. Two seconds ago she was kissing me back and asking me what was going to happen next. I remembered pausing to smile at her, to at least try and find some semblance of control then suddenly I felt the sharp pain strike my hard head...

The one on my shoulders... of course... I wouldn't be sitting up right if it had been the other one... I'd still be sprawled on the wooden floorboards whaling in pain far worse than any automail surgery could ever be if she had aimed for the lower half of me...

I sighed through the pain, trying to shake it off. It wasn't the first time I'd been brained with that fucking tool of hers and I'd bet my right arm to truth again that it won't be the last. I breathed in slowly through the pain willing it to dull at least enough for my mind to actually form some kind of theory about what just happened.

She stared at me hard and I wracked my pain stricken mind to think of something to say to her so that I could rectify the situation.

Did I do something wrong... What exactly did I say to set her off so voilently... I took several deep breaths willing the pain to subside as self doubt invaded me.

"Winry... What the hell was that for..." I asked her, my voice softened as I watched her expression. Her blue eyes were ragging as the storm outside pounded rain against the balcony just outside her room, the down pour hitting the glass windows hard causing a rythmic sound that filled the tension in the room.

"Because!" She cried. "I don't understand any of this..." Her left arm fell to her side and the wrench fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"So you hit me with a wrench because I told you that I love you..." I asked her incrediously. I swear... no matter **HOW** many talks with Jean Havoc I have, I am **NEVER** going to understand women. But I don't need to understand women... I just need to understand the one standing in the middle of her room... drenched and looking defeated.

Slowly my brain creates the hypotosis that it was so dearly trying to formulate a second ago.

Maybe I scared her... Maybe I moved a little too fast... Maybe I was a little too honest about what I intended... Maybe I should have...

Screw that... I'm not stupid... She wanted me to kiss her. I gulped hard...

At least I **think** she wanted me to...

"Winry... I didn't... I didn't scare you did I..." I asked her softly as I looked up to catch her brilliant blue eyes... I did love her eyes, they make me feel like I'm drowning in a good way. I could get lost in them and never look for a way out. Maybe I should have told her that instead of where I wanted to put my tongue or other traitorous parts of me. Stupid cock... lately, I can do nothing with it... I swear sometimes I want to choke the life out of it...

_Wait, that didn't sound right..._

I could literally SEE my face screw up as that thought crossed my mind... Maybe I was a little too aggressive... I groaned deep in my chest... I had to say something... ANYTHING really... I can't just let her think I'm anything like that pervert bastard back at the festival... and I sure as **FUCK** ain't gonna let her think I'm anywhere near as bad as that male whore Havoc...

Slowly, I started to stand. The look on her face has me needing to just hold her and that is exactly what I was going to do. I got to my feet and closed the distance between us as if time stood still. I could feel her trembling as my arms circled around her and pulled her into my embrace. She was cold, and still somewhat damp from the rain, but I held her firmly to my bare chest as I tried to calm her shaking body. I gently rubbed her back with my left hand as my right grasped the back of her head, my fingers entwining with her golden hair. I pulled her head to my shoulder and I ducked my head to nuzzle the side of her face.

"Winry..." I whispered, my mouth next to her ear. "I didn't mean to upset you... I wasn't trying to get you mad at me... I'm... I'm sorry." I felt her body go slack as she started to lean into me. Her chest heaved into mine as her intake of oxygen calmed her.

Finally after what seemed like forever, she started to speak, her voice only a shade above a whisper.

"I don't understand any of this Edward... It's all so new. The promise at the train station... you're behavoir once you came home... and then tonight... If you wanted me... why didn't you just ask me to the festival... You didn't have to be a big dummy and beat the crap out of someone just to show me that you cared... You could have just said something."

"I thought I just did..." I replied confused.

I felt her sigh into my shoulder.

"Yes... but why now... why like that... The way you said it was like I'm some kind of property... I've just never heard you talk like that..."

It dawned on me that she probably only heard the words and not what I had meant when I said them... My hand slowly moved from behind her head to cup her cheek. I pulled back gently to look her in the eye. The wicked grin I flashed her was gone and I gave her a shy smile instead. Rubbing her cheek with my thumb, I moved in and gave her a sweet, chaste kiss on her kiss swollen mouth.

"I'm sorry if I offended you... you know I'm not so good at voicing how I feel. I said I love you and I really mean that..." I pulled away from her slightly to look into her eyes, biting the nervous chuckle threatening to escape my throat. "I've never been good with words... You know that."

She smiled weakly at me before she answered me and I could feel my heart nearly beating out of my chest. She laughed at my awkwardness. "I suppose I do..." She stated softly as her arms enclosed around me and she laid her head to rest on my shoulder.

I wasn't sure how long we stood like that, but I could feel the warmth in the embrace. I had never been one for physical contact but somehow, this felt as if I never wanted to leave her arms. I felt her grasp me a little tighter and moved my head away from the curve of her neck to seek her eyes again. Her anger seemed to have settled down somewhat and I could feel my body reacting to the hope that started rising in my chest. She knew I was never articulate, Al has always been better with words than me. I grumbled as I realized that this was probably the reason he has such an easy go of it with Mei.

Stupid little brother...

And here I was thinking of the stupid little brother. I am such a dumb ass...

Suddenly, I felt a slight movement and an instant stop. I caught her eyes as I realize that I had somehow backed her up to the edge of her bed, I felt a bit bolder, having already been clocked upside my head with her weapon of choice, so gently, I started to push her downward so that she sat on the bed in front of me. Her hands traveled around my waist and I could feel her fingers tracing the line where my abdominal muscles meet my hipbone. She'd probably clock me again if she knew how dangerously close she is to getting pushed down so she'd be flat on her back and that would be the clan version to what  I'm actually thinking...

Her soft hands moved slowly, inching along the waistband of my loose fitting dark grey cargo pants and I had to squeeze my eyes shut to keep from showing her just what her touch does to my body. I gulped hard as she lowered herself to the bed to a seated position. I stood above her keeping my eyes locked with hers, all the while I recited alchemic equations inside my head so my cock won't betray me and show her just how hard this is for me.

Winry's hands rested on the button of my pants and I could feel that tell tale twitch below as the head below my shoulders roared back to life with a mere passing perverted thought.

I wanted to push her down and her skirt up. I wanted to look at parts of her body I had only dreamed of. I wanted to know if her passageway was as tight as Havoc said it would be around me. I groaned with anticiaption... Her eyes were full of anxiety and anticipation but her shy smile told me she wasn't going to back down.

"Winry..." I replied in almost a whisper. "Do you know what you're doing to me?"

She averted her eyes and rested them on my stomach.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" Came her answer.

I wanted to drop to my knees and bury my head between her thighs...

Instantly I found myself on my knees not knowing how I got there so fast.

She reached up an pulled my hair free of it's tie and it tumbled over my face guarding my expression.

I could see up her skirt, the lavender scrap of fabric she wore as undergarments taunted me. My hands slid down her arms to her thighs and over her short skirt. I found the end of it with ease and edged it further up her thighs til I could see what I could only describe to be heaven.

"Winry..." Her name escaped my mouth as I swallow hard, "I don't think I can watch my mouth anymore."

She arched her brow and lifted her hips leaning back away from me as she released the button on my pants.

_Was that an invitation?_ I wonder dumbly. I didn't want to panic but the only experience I have in this subject is from my fantasies. I stopped to catch my breath, my hands glided under her skirt and stopped at the elastic of her panties.

"Edward..." She breathed taking me out of my latest train of thought.

_She's not hitting me..._ I thought anxiously excited as I curled my fingers into the fabric as I decided to take the offending material out of the equation so that I could see for myself what reality really looked like. I tugged at them, feeling them begin to slide downward. My eyes were trapped as they focused on the slightly darker patch of hair that slowly came into my vision and my heart started to hammer even more wildly against my ribcage the further I pulled them down. I leaned back as I pulled her underwear down her thighs and over her knees. I finally got them passed her ankles and with an inward sigh I tossed them behind my right shoulder.

I looked up and into her perfect blue eyes to make sure I'm not moving too fast but she stared back at me with a blush of dark pink dusting her cheeks. The urge to kiss her overpowered me and I lifted myself up and crashed my mouth onto hers in a rush of heat and passion that I've never felt before.

Our tongues rolled together instantly and I tasted her mouth and she tasted mine. She fell back flat on her back under me and I felt my own body crushed into hers.

I'm not worried anymore about Al or Mei coming home and finding us like this... I'm more worried that I just bounced her head off the wall because of our awkward position with our legs hanging off the bed.

I groaned as I realized how dangerously close I was to causing her head to collide with the wall and the last thing I wanted to do right then was to cause Winry any kind of discomfort. I jumped from her embrace to quickly slide my arms under her knees so that I can place her on her bed correctly.

Once I had her where I wanted her I stood at the side and took a deep breath to control my breathing and calm the raging need for her that has forced every ounce of blood in my body into my cock. I could feel it straining against my pants and I growled at my stupid hormones for getting so carried away at such a rapid pace. 

I'm beginning to understand why Havoc stiffled his laughter when he first started handing out his unsolicited advice... twisted bastard...

What the fuck does he know anyway...

Apparently alot...

It took me a minute to come out of my thoughts but as I did, my eyes followed the path of her stare and my own blush became apparent when i understood she was staring at the bulge in my cargos. I looked at her apologeticly but she lifted her eyes and stared back at me with a heat I wasn't aware she could have.

_Maybe I have the same affect on her as she does me..._ I thought as I felt the sudden throb in my pants from the look she was giving me.

I watched as she sat up fast grabbing the end of her still wet sweater and pulled it gracefully over her head.

My jaw dropped when my eyes rested on her lavendar lace covered chest.

"Edward... did you mean what you said?" She asked with a nervous tone to her voice and I furrowed my brow as I tried to remember exactly what she was refering to.

"What did I say?" I asked dumbfounded, caught off guard by her amazingly perfect breasts. I blame her beauty for my incompetence here...

She paused as she crossed her arms and I felt a twinge of disappointment, "You know... what you said... about..."

The lightbulb finally came on inside my head and my wicked smile came back tenfold. "About what?" I challenged through my smirk.

Her entire face went crimson as she gathered the courage to voice what she wanted. "About... About what you wanted to do to me?"

I caught her gaze and locked it with mine. My hands went straight to my pants and I pulled the zipper down slowly then pushed them down off of my body until I stood in front of her in my blue cotton boxers, just as undressed as she was.

"If you can't see for yourself Winry... then I guess I'll have to show you." I explained as my automail knee hit the mattress and I climbed on the bed, kneeling next to her.

"You always were better at actions than words Ed," She teased and I smiled back at her manuvering myself between her legs.

I grabbed the waist of her skirt and in one fluid motion, yanked it down and off of her. I needed to see all of her and the anticipation to be inside her was killing me.

I nearly choked on my tongue when I saw her pull her bra over her head without unfastening it as I dropped the skirt on the floor.

"I think you're over dressed..." She cooed coyly and I could feel my cock start to leak with the new development.

Now I'm nervous... I already knew I'd find her even more beautiful... Her body is wonderful, and I want to take my tongue and explore every inch of it.

She's making this very difficult for me right now...

"Winry..." I growled. "Do you have any idea how hard you're making this?" I asked... My choice of descriptive words amaze me cuz the word hard keeps coming to the forefront of my brain... hard is not the best choice of words at this point but then again, neither is point because that hardness is pointing right at her and the peaks of her breasts are pointing right at me and...

She sat up instantly and grabbed at the sides of my boxers. I am floored when she pulled them down fast making sure that they didn't catch on my erection.

I could feel the cool air as it hit my hottest part and I sucked in the oxygen through my teeth as she manipulated my boxers down my thighs.

I automatically maneuvered so that I could kick them to the floor then knelt once again above her between her thighs, my hands skimmed up her soft legs. I knew she was staring at me, but I tried not to think about it. The look of surprise nearly undid me as she took in the part of me she'd never seen.

My nerve endings were on fire and I glided my right hand from her hip to her breast before I knew I had done so. I could feel her nipple harden under my exploration and I almost came the second I squeeze the flesh that filled the palm of my hand.

"Winry..." I growled before I leaned in to touch the peak between my thumb and index finger with my tongue. I ran the flat of my tongue over it making it hardened even futher before I lifted my mouth to hers. I didn't kiss her though, I hovered a moment as she watched my expression.

"Did you want me to finish before we started?" I asked her before I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth with my teeth. I felt her shutter beneath me.

Well **fuck**... Havoc never said it was going to be this hard to maintain control. I want to grab my aching cock and align it at her opening so bad right now... She'd probably hit me with something if I did that... After all, I'm not completely inconsiderate or an idiot. I know this isn't going to be pleasant for her at first...

In fact, the way she was staring at my cock with that faint fear in her eye, I could more than assume that this was down right going to hurt her when I do thrust inside of her.

_**Wait...**_ I'd never thought about that before... I don't want to hurt her... Awww... **FUCK**... I was so close! I pulled back a little and nuzzled my face into her hair to hide my lingering thoughts. The barrage of insecurities are flooding me... I don't want her thinking that I'm rejecting her but how am I supposed to do this if it's going to cause her pain?

_'When you get in ther kid... you're gonna wanna make sure she's ready for you..."_

Now is not the time to be hearing that bastard Havoc's voice inside my head. I forced down my grumble. Maybe that's exactly what I need... well maybe not his voice giving me a play by play... but his advice... no matter **HOW** much I tried to ignore it at the time... might come in handy about now. I ran my hand from her breast downward until I felt the course hair between her thighs. I lifted my head to look at her face. She nodded at me with a smile and I kissed her as my visably shaky hand ventured lower. 

I needed to get out of my own head... these constant racing thoughts were going to be the end of me. I knew if I didn't touch her now I'd have a heart attack or something. I I groaned as my finger traced the seam that parted her lower lips guarding a secret even greater than alchemy. Fighting off my nerves, I take a deep breath.

To be continued...

Part 3


End file.
